Making It Count Part Three
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Wrapping up the story, hope you enjoy. R&R!


Making It Count - Part 3

Chapter 1: It's All in the Knees

Aqua and Roxas went off to get Ven while Terra and Xion went to get Naminé. "Where are we going to put them exactly?" Roxas asked Aqua. "I'll just get Ven and take him to Naminé." She replied. "Is it really gonna be that easy?" He asked. "Sure it will. Hee hee hee, payback." She laughed.

"What's the plan Terra?" Xion asked. "Aqua and Roxas are going to get Ven and take him here." "And what will we do?" "Sit back and watch." "That's it?" "Oh believe me, you'll want to see this." He smirked.

"Knock knock. Ven, it's Aqua." He opened the door. "Oh hey, Roxas you're here too?" "Now!" Roxas yelled out. Then Aqua picked Ven up and starting walking to Naminé's house. "Aqua! No fair! What's up with everyone playing my cards today?! If I was playing poker my chips would be long gone... Dang it, now I'm hungry. Aqua, be a dear and carry me to the dining hall?"

"Knock knock. It's Terra and Xion." "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Naminé said. "Oh nothing much... When do think they will come?" Xion whispered to Terra. "Hopefully soon." Then they heard a voice coming towards them. "Must be Ven." Terra said. "Now, sit back and watch." "Watch what?" Naminé said confused.

"We have other things to do Ven." Aqua said. "Aw come on Aqua, I'm starving here! Don't let me die like this!" "Is he okay?" Xion asked. "Oh yeah, he's just being Ven." Terra said. "I demand justice! Wait I can't eat justice... I demand a sandwich! Preferably a BLT... With no L... Or T..." "That just leaves the bacon Ven." Aqua said. "Yeah... I love bacon." "Can someone tape this please?" Roxas said laughing. "Oh, here they come." Terra said. "Why is Aqua carrying Ventus?" Naminé asked. "You'll see..." Aqua carried him into Naminé's house and put him down on the couch. "Finally you put me down! Some friend you are..." "Payback, remember?" "Oh yeah." "But at least I didn't have to use strength up magic." Aqua teased. "Hey! I am plenty strong!" Ventus got up and tried to lift the couch. "Nnghhg. Nghgnn." It didn't budge. "Don't bother wasting your energy Ven." Naminé said. "I know why your really here."

Chapter 2: Naminé's Hypothesis

"Umm..." "We gotta go..." Terra and Aqua started to leave. "Hey! You're a part of this too!" Roxas said. "We fulfilled our duty, remember?" Terra said. "So... see ya!" Aqua added, then they ran home. "Now, let me tell you my side of the story." Naminé said. "A few days ago we were at the beach, correct?" Everyone nodded. "While you guys were down in the water, Ventus and I had the idea to get you two together." "And it worked." Ventus smiled. "Continue." Xion said. "Well, you know what happens next." "Thanks Ventus..." Roxas glared. "Moving on." Naminé continued. "Then you guys got all cute and decided to get together. But to mess with our plans, you "had a fight", and that's when I started to figure out what was going on. When "Ventus" came to me the first time, we started talking, then he admitted he "had feelings", but I turned him down and he left. But I noticed something." "What?" Xion asked. Roxas and Ventus may be identical but there is one key difference to their appearance.

Chapter 3: All Feelings Revealed

"And that is?" Roxas and Ventus said curiously. "Ventus has blonde eyebrows to match his hair, Roxas has brown." "Really?" Xion looked at them both. "Wow... I never noticed..." "A few moments later Ventus came back, and I asked why he did. And he said he was never here. So it had to be you the first time Roxas. "And it was almost fool proof..." Roxas said. "But the only reason I turned you down is because you weren't Ventus." "So what're you saying?" Roxas asked. "Ven just between you and me, do you really like me?" "Oh, so I'm on trial now?" He said. "I just need an answer, then we can settle this once and for all." Naminé put her hand on his shoulder. "To be honest... I do. Namine, whenever I see you, you're always so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." "Aw Ventus." She hugged him. "Would you guys hurry it up and say I love you already?" Roxas whined. "Yeah, you're killing me!" Xion added." I've got a better idea." Ventus smirked and moved his eyebrows up and down. Then he touched Naminé's face and kissed her. "Slice me off a piece of that action." Xion said. "No problem." Roxas did the same. "Hey how are things going in... Here..." Aqua said and opened the door the door. "Ooh kissing party!" Terra said. "Care to join them?" Aqua asked. "Ready when you are." Terra took out breath spray out of his pocket and sprayed it in his mouth.

Chapter 4: The First Day

3 days later... "Here we are." Aqua said. Everyone looked up at the school. "By the way, our plan worked." Ventus said. "Ours did too." Roxas added. "Summer ended so fast..." Naminé said. "I wish we had at least at a few more days..." Aqua added. "Me too." Terra responded. "I don't know, I kinda missed school." Ventus said. "Oh yeah that's right, I remember you waking me up saying that you were excited to go back." Roxas said. "And now I spend this time with you." Ventus grabbed Naminé's hand. "Roxas?" Xion said. "Yeah?" "I'm... Scared." "Of what?" "We're starting high school... I mean... It's so big and intimidating."" Don't worry." Roxas kissed her forehead. "I'll be there with you." "Shall we go?" Terra said. "Let's do this." Aqua said. Then they all held hands and walked into the school ready for anything life threw at them.


End file.
